1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to model aircraft; and, more particularly, to toy gliders which have action imparted to them by a user's hand or by a launching device such as a catapult or by any other device capable of imparting action. The present invention also relates generally to mechanically or electromechanically remote controlled model aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art multiple configuration model aircraft kits achieved a variety of configurations and planforms by adaptably using a relatively small number of parts. The present invention, however, will further reduce the number of parts in a multiple configuration model aircraft kit and will generally improve the overall desirability of the product.
The prior art embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,041 shows a multiple configuration model aircraft having a plane surfaces which may support other plane surfaces via suitable connectors. It also shows fuselage pieces always being utilized as fuselage pieces and plane surfaces always being utilized as plane surfaces. The prior art multiple configuration model aircraft additionally allows at least one configuration wherein all of the parts in the kit are not used, leaving disconnected parts to be misplaced or lost.